Who Gets the Babysitter?
by Sketch0117
Summary: Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Casey and George are out for a night, leaving a babysitter to take care of Marty. What will happen when Derek invites Sam over? One-Shot. Much better than summary.


Derek's POV.

I was strangely bored, at Saturday night. Casey is at Emily's house tonight, I'm off of work, and as I know George and Nora are going to have dinner for their anniversary. I'm in the couch, legs over the table, searching through channels, and I stop at Mtv. George and Nora appear into the living room with lovey-dovey faces all over. I mock gag and they finally realize I'm here. They look at me and make this nervous giggles that only make things more awkward.

"Derek, your mother and I are going to have dinner tonight, Casey is at Emily's, and we're taking Edwin to grandma's. You are going to stay here, but since I know you are not responsible enough to take care of Marty, we hired a babysitter" Now, this guy must be kidding.

"What??? Are you out of your mind, Dad? Edwin and I used to take care of Marty when you were out. Who is this babysitter anyway, Nanny McPhee???" I shake my head and frown, taking my attention back to the TV.

"I insisted in hiring a babysitter, just for tonight, for us to feel more at ease. And it was an announcement in the Grocery Store, so she is definitely not a grandma." Nora says walking over to the couch and ruffling my hair. I sigh and nod.

"Okay, but if you promise me it's just for tonight" They smile and squeak a "Thanks!". They get out of the house with Edwin in tow. I hear a knock on the door and I know who it is. The Babysitter. I groan and call Marty to come down and say hello. But when I open the door, I get speechless.

"Hey" I see an extremely hot brunette girl outside the door."I'm the baby sitter, nice to meet you. Is this the Ventury's house?" I come out of my amusement and respond her

"Ye-yeah, sure, come in" I remove myself from the door and gesture her to come in. I help her out of her coat as she takes a look at the house.

"I like the house, is nice. Who am I supposed to take care of?" Just as she says this, Marty comes running down the stairs screaming the word 'me'.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" She says leaning down in front of Marty and caressing her hair.

"I'm Marty, what's yours?"

"I'm Jillian, but you can call me Jill." She looks at me and asks me "And you are?"

"Derek, Marty's brother" I get near her as she stands up straight. I was spec ting she would at least give me a hug, but she only gives her hand for me to shake it, and so I do. She smiles politely, and I get even more aware that she is definitely not flirting with me at all. I need to use my powers of seduction and I have to start now.

"You know, I was freaked out by my parents taking a babysitter tonight, but now that I see you, I wish they would hire babysitters more often" I say smirking and winking when I finish, she only growls and steps away.

"Marty, would you show me your room?" She asks Marty, who was eyeing us curiously. She nods and puts a goofy smile, taking Jill's hand and leading her to her room. I can't get this girl; every other girl I know can't resist my charm. Maybe she's just a good girl, but still, they can't resist my charm either. I need to call Sam. I pick up my Black Label phone and lay sprawled in the couch. He picks his phone up.

"What's up, dude?"

"Man, my parents brought a babysitter tonight"

"What the hell? Where the fuck is Casey?"

"She's staying at Emily's tonight, Edwin and Lizzie are at my grandma's, I'm alone with Marty, and that's why they brought a babysitter. But that's not the deal, the babysitter arrived like 10 minutes ago, and she's smoken, but is so hard to get, I mean, I told her a compliment and I've been nice and flirty with her, but she only growls at me and glares. And it's getting on my nerves" I groan the last part and rub my temples. He starts laughing and says

"Man, can I get over there? Maybe she just needs another kind of charm, you know, Sam's charm"

"Dude… If I couldn't get her, you are NOT getting her" I emphasize the word not.

"I'll be over at 5" He laughs and hangs up the phone. Just as he says, five minutes later he is entering the house without knocking. It doesn't bother me, so. He mutters a "Hey man" and sits in the couch next to me.

"Just on time, dude. She's upstairs." I nudge my head towards the stairs. Sam leans towards me and whispers

"Man, I have an idea." I sit up a little straight and look at him in the eyes, narrowing mine in thought.

"Look, I'll give you my entire hockey's kit. The one you were asking me for three weeks ago. I'll give you that, if you get this girl. If I do, you'll give me your guitar. What do you think?" I smirk knowingly and nod. He notices and smirks too.

"It's a deal, dude" I shake his hand. Just as we do this, Jill and Marty come downstairs.

"Derek, Marty wants…" She stops as she notices Sam's presence. "Who's this? Another brother?"

"No, he's a friend of mine. I already had plans for tonight; we are going to watch movies." I lie. Sam smiles like an idiot and introduces himself, standing up. I do, as well.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." He was getting closer to her and was starting to extend his arms, expecting for a hug, when she extends her hand and smiles politely at him. He looks at the hand and then at her, clearly confused. I smirk at this. He quickly covers it up and shakes gently her hand.

"I'm Jill." He was preparing himself for some kind of compliment, but she quickly goes to the kitchen.

"Derek, Marty's hungry and so am I. What do we have for dinner?" She yells from the kitchen. I hurry over there, with Sam in tow.

"We don't have nothing to prepare here, so I'll ask for pizza express. Would you like that, Marty?" I ask trying to sound politely and sweet, since that seems to be what Jill likes.

"Yup" She answers. I look at Jill and she flashes me a sincere smile.

Derek 1, Sam 0.

"I'll look for the number." I walk to the living room looking for my cell. In my way out, I smile cockily at Sam, who seems to be frustrated. In the moment I get out of the kitchen, Sam gets near Jill. I take my cell and look through the hole in the wall that gives you the view of the kitchen.

"Hey Jill." Jill smiles awkwardly at this, and take her attention back to the dish drawer. "I see a lot of globes," He looks at her up and down "But I don't have a party." She opens her mouth in shock, gasps and narrows her eyes in disgust. I can't help but laugh at his attempts to get her. I don't know what the hell he was thinking when he said that. Sam realizes what her face means and turns back blushing like mad and stiff like a gargoyle.

Derek 2, Sam -1. I take his arm and drag him outside.

"Man, are you crazy? Who the hell says 'I see a lot of globes, but I don't have a party' to a girl?" He only blushes and punches me in the chest.

"Look, dude. I admit it, that was the worst compliment someone has ever said before. But trust me, you have no chances either, she is as cold as Hitler."

"Oh, man, I think after that incident in the kitchen I have more chances than ever" I say laughing, but he glares at me.

"Derek! Did you call the pizza place?" We hear Jill scream.

"Yeah, I did. They'll take it here in 20 minutes"

"Right, thanks"

"See, she already likes me" I smirk cockily at him. He glares at me again.

We enter the house again, and I smile warmly at the sight. Jill is watching a movie with Marty, who is snuggled at her side.

A little later, the pizza guy gets over and we eat; Sam and I staying all the way in the kitchen, trying to be respectful to Jill. When she and Marty are over, she came to the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes" She says.

"No, I'm going to do that." Sam says standing up from the table, leaning in the dish drawer."Look Jill, sorry for making you uncomfortable about an hour ago. I was just trying to impress you." He says with a serious face. Jill smiles and nods

"Its okay" With that, she gets out of the kitchen. I look at Sam and just as he said, he is doing the dishes.

"Man, you are desperately trying to get her attention or get her to like you." Sam keeps his attention in the dishes.

"It's not that, you know, I disrespected her, and that's not the way I want her to think of me." I'm surprised by his seriousness.

"Okay, if you say it." Just as he finishes with the dishes, Jill appears in the kitchen.

"Guys, I gave Marty a bath and got her in bed. Is this the right time?"

"Yes, it is." I say. She looks at expectantly.

"Look, I know what you two have tried to do all the night." We look at each other and then at her, stunned. "It was nice to have someone trying to impress you." She smiled.

"Actually, now that we are 'coming clean', we made a bet." Sam wiggles his eyebrows and smirk at me. "Derek and I made a bet. If he could get a date with you or your number at the end of the night, I'd give him my hockey kit. If I'd get a date or your number, he'd give me his electric guitar." I mouth several times 'cut it out', but he only smirks and Jill, only looks at us with disgust. She makes her way over to the table I'm in.

"You, are a pig" With that, she slaps me across the face.

WTF??????

I break my poker face and wince in pain, holding my already bruising cheek. She makes her way over to Sam and says

"You, are a pig too, but at least you are honest" Sam smirks at me, before turning to Jill, who slaps him across the face too. He winces in pain and holds his cheek, rubbing it up and down.

"What the hell? What was that for? You said I'm honest!" Jill smirks and says "But you're still a pig. Even more than Derek" With that, she grabs her jacket and her purse, and gets out of the house, yelling

"Have a great single life". I look at Sam, who is even more stunned than me.

"What the hell was that?" He asks, I only glare at him and yell "That was you and your freakishly big mouth!" Sam glares at me and mouths a 'bye' exiting the house. I lock the front door and go upstairs to sleep. With this experience, I swear I'm scared of babysitters.


End file.
